V1.0.0.150
(October 26th) * Twisted Treeline Remake |Related = * V1.0.0.150 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.149 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skin was added along with this patch, but it was not made available until Friday, October 26th. * The following skins were added along with this patch and they were made available on October 26th. They are part of the Call of the Shadow Isles and will be removed from the store as legacy skins on November 13th. * * * The following skins were added along with this patch and they were made available on October 26th. They are part of the Harrowing celebration and will be removed from the store as legacy skins on November 13th. * * * PVP.net V1.70 * Crest of Honor – Honorable Opponent will now be displayed to the player and his teammates during champion select lobby and the loading screen. * Fixed a bug where a player's Ranked Solo rating would be displayed before all of his provisional matches had been finished. League of Legends V1.0.0.150 Champions * Abilities in Human Form: ** (Innate): Elise's Human Form spells will ready a spiderling when cast on an enemy. ** : Elise damages a target based on its current health. ** : Elise releases a venom-gorged spirdeling that explodes when it nears a target. ** : Elise fires a skillshot that stuns the first enemy struck. ** : Elise transforms into a menacing spider with new abilities. While in Spider Form, Elise deals bonus magic damage on attack and has increased movement speed, armor, and magic resistance. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional spiderling. * Abilities in Spider Form: ** (Innate): When she transforms into Spider Form, Elise summons her spiderlings to attack nearby enemies. ** : Elise lunges forward and bites her target, slowing them and dealing bonus damage based on how low its Health is. ** : ***'Passive:' Spiderlings have increased attack speed. ***'Active:' Elise and her spiderlings gain Attack Speed and heal her on each attack. ** : ***'On enemy cast:' Elise and her spiderlings ascend high into the air and descend upon an enemy target. ***'On ground cast:' Elise and her spiderlings ascend high into the air, becoming untargetable for two seconds. Casting Rappel on a nearby enemy during this time will descend upon your target. ** : Elise transforms into a human form with new abilities. Each level of her ultimate allows Elise to summon an additional spiderling. * Stats: ** Base Health reduced to 518 from 568. ** Health per level reduced 95 from 100. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to +1% every 100 ability power from +1% every 50 ability power. * : ** No longer reduces enemy champion attack speed. * : ** Flat damage component removed; damage changed to 8/11/14/17/20% of target's maximum health (+100% bonus AD) from 40/70/100/130/160 (+100% bonus AD) plus 8/11/14/17/20% of target's maximum health. ** Fixed: Stun no longer sometimes lasts beyond the knockback duration. * : ** Mana cost increased to 50 from 30. * : ** Fixed: Cooldown now matches its tooltip (11/10/9/8/7 seconds). * Fixed: now damages wards properly. * Fixed: now damages wards properly. * General: ** Base health regeneration reduced to 4 from 8. ** Health regeneration per level reduced to 0.4 from 0.8. ** no longer grants a base +10 Attack Damage. * : ** Attack damage ratio reduced to 2.0 from 2.5. * : ** Stealth duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown increased to 140/105/70 seconds from 120/85/50. * : ** Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 14. * : ** It will no longer finish casting if the target escapes the range during the cast time. * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 410 from 450. ** Base armor reduced to 9 from 11. * : ** Now grabs nearest Dark Sphere in range if no valid target selected. ** Grab time reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.33. ** Throw commands given during the grab time now execute immediately after the grab finishes. ** Fixed a bug where minions/Dark Spheres being pulled could get stuck on terrain. * : ** Dark Spheres that have nearly finished casting will now get knocked back once they arrive. ** Fixed a bug where units hit by both Scatter the Weak and an affected Dark Sphere would be knocked back but not stunned. * : ** Spell shields will now only block a single sphere rather than the entire spell. ** Now also pulls in spheres cast just before the start of Unleashed Power. ** Fixed a bug where Unleashed Power would go on cooldown if the target died before the cast animation completed. * : ** Cast range now matches her attack range (including per level increases from ). * : ** Fixed: Rocket Jump is now more reliable when used around terrain. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 140. * : ** Mana Cost reduced to 30 from 40. * : ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. * Fixed: now damages wards properly. Twisted Treeline * Twisted Treeline has been remade! ** New layout and reworked jungle that will push the pace of champion encounters. ** New altar control objective and boss, . ** New environmental art, monster skins, music, and sound. ** New Twisted Treeline items (details are subject to change) Items * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: + ** Total gold cost: 2890 (combine cost: 800) ** +50 Ability Power ** +300 Health ** +350 Mana ** Unique Passive: Your spells burn for an additional 5% of the target's current Health in magic damage over 3 seconds (effect halved for AoE and and damage over time). * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: ** Total gold cost: 2700 (combine cost: 1100) ** +100 Ability Power ** Unique Passive: +10% Movement Speed ** Unique Passive: Increases Ability Power by 25%. * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: + ** Total gold cost: 2565 (combine cost: 980) ** +850 Health ** Unique Passive: On kill or assist, heal 200 HP over 5 seconds. * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: + ** Total gold cost: 2962 (combine cost: 800) ** +40 Attack Damage ** +350 Health ** Unique Passive: 10% Cooldown Reduction ** Unique Passive: 10% Spell Vamp ** Unique Passive: +25 Armor Penetration (missing in the patch notes) * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: ** Total gold cost: 1200 (upgrade cost: 200) ** +25 Attack Damage ** +30 Armor ** Unique Passive: Your basic attacks against minions and monsters have a 20% chance to deal 300 bonus magic damage. ** Unique Active: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 10 seconds (1 minute cooldown). * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: + ** Total gold cost: 1955 (combine cost: 710) ** +20 Attack Damage ** +18% Critical Strike Chance ** Unique Passive: Your basic attacks inflict Grievous Wounds on enemy champions, causing 50% reduced healing and regeneration for 1.5 seconds. * NEW ITEM: ** Recipe: ** Total gold cost: 2825 (upgrade cost: 1000) ** +40 Attack Damage ** +10% Life Steal ** Unique Passive: Your attacks deal 4% of the target's current health in magic damage and heals you for half the amount (120 max vs. minions). ** Unique Active: Drains target champion, dealing 150 physical damage plus 50% of your attack damage and healing you by the same amount. Additionally, you steal 30% of their movement speed for 2 seconds (1 minute cooldown). * NEW ITEM: ** Gold cost: 500 ** Click to Consume: Grants 20-42 Attack Damage based on champion level, 20-42% Attack Speed based on champion level, and 15% increased damage to Turrets for 4 minutes. * NEW ITEM: ** Gold cost: 500 ** Click to Consume: Grants 30-64 Ability Power based on champion level, 15% Cooldown Reduction, and a huge boost to mana and energy regeneration for 4 minutes. Items * Ward Skins ** Harrowing Ward skins will be available to unlock in the store in the Ward Skins tab. *** Unlocking a ward skin allows you to use it in game for the next 7 days. *** Multiple weeks can be stacked for an individual ward skin. *** When activated in the store, ward skins cosmetically change both sight and vision wards in-game. * ; ** No longer grants Cooldown Reduction. ** Active base damage reduced to 15% current health from 25%. ** Ability power ratio increased to 5% per 100 Ability Power from 4%. * : ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. ** Slow for ranged attacks reduced to 20% from 30%. * : ** Slow for ranged attacks reduced to 25% from 35%. * ** Fixed: Slow duration now correctly lasts for 2.5 seconds instead of 2. * : ** New Recipe: Amplifying Tome + Kindlegem ** Total gold cost: 1435 (combine cost: 150). ** Ability Power reduced from 40 to 25. ** Active effect increased from 6 second duration to 10 seconds. Co-op vs. AI * will now increase the damage of Vorpal Spikes when he levels it up. * will now appear on intermediate difficulty in Co-op vs AI for all maps. * Fixed a bug where Summoner's Rift bots would occasionally get stuck on the summoning platform after respawn if enemy champions were nearby. * Fixed a bug where would idle while trying to attack enemy minions. * Bots now properly factor untargetable enemy turrets in threat calculations, making it harder to get them stuck between towers. General * The burning damage will no longer disrupt players from . * Game tips and interesting facts will now be displayed on the loading screen and at the start of some matches. * The mini-scoreboard will no longer block right clicks from issuing champion orders. * Item cooldowns will now be displayed in a similar color blue to spell cooldowns. * The blue overlay for spells on cooldown has been slightly lightened. * Locking the camera on a champion will now persist through that champion's deaths. * Added a hotkey for switching between items and gold on the scoreboard. * Directed camera algorithms have been improved for Twisted Treeline. * API for Manual Recommended Items Overrides now works correctly with all champions and also works correctly even if the character changes forms prior to opening the shop for the first time, like . Undocumented Changes * has received a new walking animation. * Updated classic splash art and icons for , and * received a new splash art. de:V1.0.0.150 en:V1.0.0.150 fr:V1.0.0.150 pl:V1.0.0.150